


walking ghost phase

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фаза ходячего трупа (призрака) — период мнимого благополучия при радиационном облучении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking ghost phase

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my wretch. <3

...У Лу Ханя просто болела голова. Он часто жаловался на это — а Сехун отмахивался: прими обезболивающее и всё, ты же знаешь, что это не та боль, причину которой мы можем устранить. Иногда Лу Хань со вздохом отрывался от работы на дому: снимал проекционные очки, массируя виски и с силой жмурясь, садился рядом с Сехуном — с лёгким интересом заглядывал в его кое-как законспектированные лекционные материалы: слово, многоточие, полслова _бла бла бла_ полслова... Сехун выключал голограмму: не любил, когда смотрят на такое позорище, стыдно, особенно перед хёном-то, который пусть и не понимал в этом ни черта; стыдно так, как было бы стыдно перед мамой за сделанную от балды домашнюю работу. Лу Хань не расстраивался; незаметно сползал по спинке дивана Сехуну на плечо — и Сехун редко, когда был в настроении, не уходил от прикосновения, прячась в своей комнате и закрываясь на кодовый. Было всего два раза (Сехун помнил хорошо оба), когда он отвёл руку, и Лу Хань удобно ухнул ещё ниже, ему в подмышку. Сехун устроил локоть на спинке дивана и позволил себе положить ладонь на рыжую голову.

Первый раз это было в канун Солляль — они ввалились в прихожую, припорошенные снегом с ног до головы, а потом, не сговариваясь, сели греться в гостиную, включив тихо жужжащий новогодними фильмами сетевой блок. Тогда Лу Хань промычал что-то совсем неразборчивое, а через пятнадцать минут Сехун обнаружил, что тот уснул; он долго сомневался, ещё целых пять, но есть хотелось больше.

Второй раз был в Пекине-1, диван был меньше и не такой удобный, как дома, а ещё перед ними с восторженными воплями носилась ребятня, получившая гостинцы из Нового Мира. Мать и отец Лу Ханя негромко спорили за кухонным столом, просматривающимся с их угла зрения, пытаясь разобраться в устройстве голосового интерфейса мультизадачного блока. Лу Хань улыбался — очень тонко, очень нежно, всегда немного устало; а Сехун вспоминал пролистанный том древней акупунктурной медицины, пытаясь применить свои знания на практике, и думал, насколько он не принадлежит этому месту, как сильно выбивается. Тот взгляд, который он получил от немолодого уже мужчины, когда им только открыли дверь, он не забудет — возможно, он заслуживал ту тщательно скрываемую ненависть пару лет назад, но не сейчас. Это могло бы по-настоящему ранить, но Лу Хань, кажется, впервые выглядел таким счастливым, и Сехун думал, что оно того стоит.

Тогда младшая сестра Лу Ханя остановилась перед тем и, смущённо поглядев на Сехуна, шепнула что-то брату на родном. Лу Хань ответил, рассмеявшись и наклонившись к ней; Сехун вслушивался в запретный язык, мягкий в своих звуках и резкий в интонациях — и желание слышать его бесконечно было невозможно сильным. В Сеуле Лу Хань говорил на нём только во время редких звонков домой, и всегда Сехун уходил к себе, не считая себя вправе присутствовать. Лу Хань встал, шкодливо взъерошив чёлку Сехуна — тот раздражённо цыкнул и недовольно прищурился, — и ушёл с девчушкой в одну из многочисленных комнат квартиры, а Сехуна сразу же окружила небольшая армия галдящих детей, из словесного потока которых Сехун понимал разве что «я», «ты» и «Лу-гэ». Лу Хань вовсе не спешил возвращаться и спасать его, между прочим, оставив на съедение жаждущей молодёжи, которая изрядно потрепала его к моменту возвращения своих родителей — двух старших братьев Лу Ханя с жёнами. Сехун ещё неделю после этого дулся: поменял пароль от комнаты, не отвечал на вызовы и ужинал готовыми обедами, но игнорировать скребущегося в его дверь старшего было не так легко.

Сехун всегда думал, что если они в ссоре — то из них двоих мириться первым придёт Лу Хань; по сути, так всегда и было. Сехун всегда думал, что Лу Хань нуждается в нём больше, чем он в Лу Хане — это немного льстило и позволяло не мучиться неопределённостью. Сехун всегда думал...

Ему впервые было так страшно — впервые настолько, что он не мог шевельнуться. То, как Лу Хань посмотрел на него, — слезящиеся глаза, текущая жирной каплей по губам кровь из носа. _Сехун_ , сказал Лу Хань растерянно и поставил контейнер с заготовкой обратно на стол, _Сехун..._

//..

Это произошло за одиннадцать лет до его рождения — вихревое поле огромного метеорита задело поле Земли. Это не могло навредить людям, но сбой был такой силы, что половина планеты осталась без электричества. Все были готовы к этому; были готовы даже к худшему: смещению угла наклона и вращения, природным катастрофам и другим бедствиям, не предполагали только того, что идеально настроенная система автономных генераторов может отказать. Отключение питания на несколько секунд привело к взрывам на крупнейшей в мире атомной электростанции. Китай — страна-лидер в техническом прогрессе, страна, идущая вперёд семимильными шагами, почти добившаяся того, чтобы процент безработицы был меньше единицы, а не зарегистрированных в системе баз данных жителей не существовало, — стал зоной отчуждения. Люди теряли сознание через несколько суток прямо на улицах, корчились в конвульсиях от боли; в госпиталях не могли оказать соответствующую помощь, даже если было бы кому. 

Сехун помнил дополнительные часы уроков, посвящённые этой трагедии: записи бесконечных саммитов, мировые конгрессы, которые крутили по информационным блокам без перерыва; помнил документальные фильмы, лучше всего — хлестнувшую жалостью цифру погибших, почти полмиллиарда человек. Помнил, что сам нашёл материалы, и как тишина в ответ на мольбы министров КНР о гуманитарной помощи его поразила. Никто не хотел отправлять людей на верную смерть — добровольцы были, но что они могли сделать, в самом деле? 

Возведение саркофагов в кратчайшие сроки… Страна, которую охватил хаос; миллионы беженцев, закрытые границы, регулярная армия, отстреливающая людей прямо на месте, если зарегистрированный уровень облучения был смертельным. Только начинающийся двадцать шестой век уже был записан в историю как кровавый: смертей было больше, чем после второй мировой войны. На сколько лет назад это отбросило развитие страны?

Ему было почти всё равно, если честно, у него ведь не было ни друзей, ни родственников в Китае, а следовательно, почему его должны были волновать другие люди? Он вполне мог быть и в числе погибших — пусть, разницы не было никакой, потому что рано или поздно умирали все. Сехуну было интересно, что делали с трупами — сжигали, несмотря на возможность распространения радиации? Вряд ли незаражённой земли хватило бы для того, чтобы похоронить столько тел, или на это не обращали внимания?

А потом, через три месяца первого его курса, всё начало меняться.

Он ждал Чонина на втором подземном — проходной этаж, куда подъезжал университетский транспорт; учеников было как никогда много, третья пара, вторая половина дня, обед. Он не планировал даже снимать наушники, пока что-то не заставило его поднять голову. Совсем недалеко, у второй остановки (он был на пятой), кричала девушка; её подруга оттаскивала её за локоть подальше от растерянно глядящего на них парня. Сехун не хотел слышать, но догадаться было легко — у того на запястье болтался визовый контр _о_ ллер, лениво мигающий розово-фиолетовым цветом. У Сехуна, как и у большинства остальных, был обыкновенный, контроллер гражданина Южной Кореи, и цветом этой страны был жёлтый.

Девушки ушли, а Сехун почему-то продолжил наблюдать — парень, чуть не уронив прозрачную рамку планшета, покопался в нём и, прищурившись, с жалким видом принялся вновь читать указатели. Он попытался подойти к лифтам — но пропуск, кажется, не работал. Ещё одна девушка, к которой он обратился, отшатнулась от него, как от чумного, — так в какой-то степени и было; все обходили его по широкой кривой, и Сехун, наверное, никогда не забудет тот момент, когда парень покачал головой, опустив руки, и вернулся обратно, на металлическую скамью у остановки. 

Чонина поблизости не наблюдалось; Сехун смотрел на опущенные плечи и погасший экран планшета и понимал, что он испытывает не сочувствие, а кое-что гораздо более унизительное. Поэтому он оттолкнулся от стены и перебежал пути, пока не подъехал электропоезд.

— Пойдём. Пройдёшь по моему.

Незнакомый парень вздрогнул, повернувшись к нему, заморгал часто-часто. У него было лицо пятилетнего ребёнка, покрасневшие веки придавали ещё большего сходства, и Сехун усмехнулся про себя.

— Прости, что? — негромко спросил тот, поднявшись.

Его корейский был неправильно-мягким, с заметным акцентом; Сехун не встречал иностранцев до этого и не сильно желал встретить, конечно, потому слышать такое было в новинку. На бейдже формы значилось простым шрифтом: Лу Хань, четвёртый курс, международные отношения. Другие иностранные студенты с гордостью приписывали свою родную страну, Сехун замечал: сразу было много желающих завести с такими связи. У Лу Ханя графа пустовала — но никто не нуждался в уточнениях.

— Я тебя пропущу, — сказал Сехун. — Твой пропуск не работает, и тебе нужно в кабинет 394-А на первом, но для этого тебе нужно попасть внутрь. 

Лу Хань глянул на него недоверчиво, быстро изучив бейдж Сехуна.

— Без шуток?

Сехун кивнул, указав жестом на чужой контроллер и постучав пальцем по своему.

— Если бы ты был опасен для меня, тебя бы тут не было.

Лу Хань спрятал руку в карман, прикрыв запястье рукавом пиджака. Форма была ему немного велика, сумка всё время сползала с плеча во время их короткого разговора, а рыжая чёлка чуть вилась кудряшками из-за вспотевшего лба. Сехун пожал плечами — «не хочешь, не надо» — и зашагал по направлению к лифтам, убирая наушники под ворот и набирая Чонину по контроллеру, «ты опаздываешь, тощая жопа». Он посмотрел через плечо — Лу Хань догнал его и шёл чуть позади справа, опять выводя что-то у себя по рамке.

Сехун давно ни у кого из своих друзей не видел такой техники, а у него, отец которого работал в центре технического прогресса, всегда было самое лучшее и новое.

— Почему не с начала учебного года? — спросил он, когда они зашли в кабину, и двери закрылись. Туда поместилось бы ещё человек десять, но они были одни; Сехун подумал, что Лу Ханю нелегко придётся в его группе. Единственным местом, где того не избегали бы, был его родной город — но везде на планете было лучше, чем там, даже если ты вынужден был оставаться в одиночестве.  
— Визу делали больше года, — неловко улыбнулся Лу Хань, убирая планшет. — Я думал, что успею, но почему-то сроки всё переносили, и…  
— И сколько твоя семья за это заплатила, если не секрет? — перебил Сехун. Ему и правда было интересно, но Лу Хань весь сжался.  
— Нисколько. Я сам работал.  
— Ясно, — промычал Сехун. Он хотел цифру, но эта информация тоже годилась.

Двери разъехались, и они вышли, сразу закрутившись в разномастном потоке учеников: форма была одна, но больше запретов не было. Сехун придержал Лу Ханя за рукав пиджака, когда того отнесло в сторону, и остановился на углу.

— Иди налево до технического блока, там уже сориентируешься, — указал он направление. — И не свети сильно своей штукой. Все узнают, не надейся, но старайся оттянуть этот день до последнего.

Лу Хань замялся, опять натягивая рукава до середины ладоней. Сехун вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— Спасибо… О Сехун-ши.  
— Никто так уже не говорит, — фыркнул он. — Кто тебя учил? Можно просто Сехун.  
— Спасибо, Сехун, — поправился Лу Хань и поклонился. Сехун даже попятился — это было не принято уже так давно, и стало очень неловко; наверняка много кто на них смотрел.   
— Не делай так здесь, — посоветовал он, когда Лу Хань снова посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Это выражение моей тебе благодарности, — улыбнулся тот грустно. — Ты единственный, кто захотел мне помочь.  
— Это реальный мир, — хмыкнул Сехун. — Не говори, что не ожидал такого к себе отношения.  
— Даже если ожидал…

Сехун пожал плечами и развернулся, двигаясь к своей аудитории. Чонин передал ответное «твоя жопка тоще моей, придурок» и «перед 155С», и Сехун закатил глаза. Ему было всё равно, что будет дальше с тем парнем — вернее, он так считал тогда; но задумываясь о точке отсчёта позже, он понимал, что те глаза с тонкой плёнкой набежавших слёз были причиной того, что он не отстранился ни в тот раз, ни в следующий.

//..

Сехун прошёл бы мимо, но кто-то сильно толкнул его под локоть, сбив настройки эквалайзера, и он даже остановился, нахмурившись, чтобы высмотреть невежливого мудака. Справа был ряд автоматов с готовыми блюдами, но никто не задерживался у них, чтобы купить что-либо, кроме мультивитаминной воды или содовой — в столовой продавали гораздо более здоровую пищу, и проще было подождать десять минут своей очереди, чем травиться непонятно чем и страдать потом от расстройства желудка.

Никто не задерживался — а тот парень, Лу Хань, стоял, внимательно рассматривая, иногда опуская взгляд на правую ладонь и водя по ней пальцем левой руки. Сехун смотрел долго — мимо него прошло сотни две человек; а Лу Хань всё так же стоял, ничего не делая, только сдвинулся к следующему автомату с красочными визуальными проекциями. В какой-то момент он улыбнулся, как-то мечтательно посмотрев вверх, но тёплые эмоции быстро стёрлись, оставив непонятную грусть в опущенных уголках губ. Сехун подумал — может, опять не знает, как этим пользоваться? — и подошёл.

— Привет.

Лу Хань не вздрогнул от неожиданности, но повернулся к нему и кивнул, чуть поклонившись. Сехун зачем-то отзеркалил это движение, прогоняя ощущение неправильности.

— Здравствуй.  
— Как учёба? Нагоняешь?

Лу Хань поскрёб коротко остриженный затылок — жест очень простодушный и не наигранный — и поджал губы, отвернувшись.

— Не особо. Не то чтобы я могу кого-то попросить о помощи. Мне кажется, что даже учителя избегают разговоров со мной. Здесь всё совсем иначе, не так, как дома.  
— На несколько уровней впереди? — предположил Сехун без задней мысли. Лу Хань отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Нет… Просто всё иначе.  
— Это нормально, — заметил Сехун. Лу Хань не ответил — в воздухе разлилась неудобная пауза, и Сехун вспомнил, зачем он там. — Тебе подсказать что-то?

Лу Хань удивлённо раскрыл глаза. Сехун был выше его больше, чем на пару сантиметров, и это давало тому нерациональное ощущение превосходства. Скорее всего, в его действиях не было ничего, кроме эгоизма: знакомство с тем, кто в обществе всегда будет ниже тебя самого на пару ступеней; его слова, заявляющие прямо, «я лучше»; пару плюсов к самооценке за помощь ущербным. Он не думал, что Лу Хань был настолько недогадливым, каким хотел казаться, — скорее, предпочитал скрывать своё отношение ко всему вокруг. Сехун бы на его месте не пожелал, чтобы его использовали ради такого; это было унизительно и несправедливо. Но Лу Хань не избегал его и не навязывался.

— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то тут не понимаю?  
— А разве всё понимаешь?

Лу Хань рассмеялся.

— Раскусил. Я не понимаю больше половины того, что здесь написано, но не то чтобы я хочу знать, из какого мяса сделан это бифштекс, или каким специями приправлен салат.  
— В этом мясе в лучшем случае тридцать процентов себя натурального, — ткнул на одну из голограмм Сехун. — Пошли лучше в кафетерий, качество еды там контролируется учебными заведениями по многим стандартам.

Лу Хань отступил на шаг, и Сехун опустил руку — сам не заметил, когда захотелось развернуть того и подтолкнуть за собой.

— Не стоит, наверное, — ответил Лу Хань с виноватым видом. — Не думаю, что у меня хватит средств, если честно…  
— А, — понял Сехун. — Тогда давай покажу, как здесь покупать?  
— Ну покажи, — улыбнулся Лу Хань, и Сехуна чуть передёрнуло.

Это не было ни хорошо, ни плохо; это было как в детстве — он прибегал к родителям, чтобы рассказать о том, что он вычитал в учебниках. Мать кивала ему, «покажи, моё солнце, что же там такого интересного?», хотя всё, что бы ни сказал Сехун, она уже знала много-много лет. А потом она целовала его в макушку, обнимала — это было совсем не то, что хотел получить Сехун в ответ на рассказ об устройстве современных водохранилищ; и он убегал наверх, к себе в комнату, закрываясь на код. Набор из четырёх или пяти цифр, который он менял каждый день, чтобы никто не мог зайти к нему без спроса. Почему-то мама всегда знала пароль…

— Сюда вставляешь карту с накопительными баллами, активируешь её, — указал Сехун на нужные щёлочки. — Потом листаешь меню, выбирая, что хочешь, и ждёшь пару минут. Проще простого.  
— Как интересно, — хмыкнул Лу Хань, следя за его действиями. — А оно готовится?  
— Там уже всё готовое, просто разогревается и отдаётся в упаковке, чтобы можно было дойти до столов.  
— Спасибо.  
— Дай свою карту, покажу.

Лу Хань посмотрел на него вопросительно, а Сехун потряс протянутой ладонью.

— У тебя же есть карта? — уточнил он. Лу Хань ответил «нет», и Сехун опустил руку, не до конца понимая. — У тебя что, нет счёта в банке? Но как тогда?..

Лу Хань раскрыл кулак, который всё время до этого держал крепко сжатым. Там были монеты — Сехун видел их в последний раз лет десять назад, а потом все вокруг перешли на то, что было в сотню раз удобнее, и он забыл об этом, как о пережитке времени. Он быстро посчитал номинал и непонимающе глянул на Лу Ханя — тот убрал деньги в карман пиджака и посмотрел прямо перед собой.

— Я представляю, — сказал он, — что было бы, если бы у меня было раза в два больше, чем есть сейчас. Тогда я мог бы купить это, и это… если бы у меня была карта, конечно же. Но даже без неё — я мог бы приобрести это, если бы захотел, или вон то, и хватило бы ещё на сладкое. И всё такое.

Сехун помолчал — в голове немного не укладывалось.

— Что ты ешь на обед тогда?  
— Приношу с собой что-нибудь, — пожал плечами Лу Хань, прищурившись и хитро посмотрев на него. — Если знать места, можно обойтись без бессмысленных растрат.  
— Ладно, — сдержал вздох Сехун. — Пойдём всё-таки в кафе, я…  
— Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо и холодно отсёк Лу Хань, а затем слабо улыбнулся. — Прости, но я обойдусь. Мне этого достаточно.

Он ненавидел чувствовать себя обязанным кому-то, и особенно Сехуну; и хотя они тысячу раз говорили об этом позже, Лу Хань всегда чувствовал, что должен тому — непонятно что, но огромное и очень ценное, сравнимое с тем шагом, что сделал ему навстречу Сехун. Лу Хань часто порывался заплатить за них обоих, если приходилось идти куда-то вдвоём, а Сехун всегда категорично отказывался. Лу Хань не подавал виду, но обижался, Сехун делал ничего не выражающее лицо, но чувствовал себя оскорблённым — и в итоге Лу Хань оттаивал первым, за ним и Сехун, и круг замыкался.

Это было за гранью понимания — и бесплатное обучение Лу Ханя в университете, совмещаемое с двумя подработками; то, что он был абсолютно один в этой стране и обеспечивал себя полностью сам, умудряясь отсылать часть денег своей семье. Сехун и правда не понимал, как можно было жить не в квартире, а в комнате — там, где с трудом умещалась старая неудобная кровать, письменный стол и шкаф, который всегда был наполовину пуст. Как можно каждый день просить у сварливой скандалистки-хозяйки разрешение на использование кухни и всегда получать тонну требований и оскорблений в ответ; как можно жить, не тратя на себя практически ничего, жить ради непонятно какой цели и оставаться таким хорошим человеком, каким был Лу Хань, кажется, с самого рождения.

«Господи, ты дурак, О Сехун, — смеялся Лу Хань, — ты правда так думаешь? Вот и зря — на самом деле я сбежал из дома, провернул всё это без благословления родителей. Я сбежал оттуда, потому что не хотел быть тем, кем они хотели, чтобы я был, — а они хотели, чтобы я поднимал страну на ноги. Как? Как будто я могу очистить почву и реки, чтобы…»

Лу Хань смеялся, а потом грустнел; а Сехун никогда не хотел осознавать, что восхищается им, и это чувство не исчезнет, что бы Лу Хань ни сказал о себе.

Через месяц после их знакомства повалил снег; за долгие годы климат стал жёстче: зима холоднее, а лето — жарче. Лу Хань пропал — его не было нигде, хотя они часто сталкивались во время перерывов на нулевом этаже; даже, бывало, и на пятом, когда совпадали отсеки читаемых лекций. Сехун был уверен, что тот заболел: у Лу Ханя не было тёплых вещей и тем более не было повышающих иммунитет стимуляторов, которые они все начинали колоть с наступлением холодов. Сехун даже не знал идентификатора коннектора, который был у каждого ученика для проверки посещаемости и много чего другого, чтобы поинтересоваться о самочувствии. Сехун, может быть, навестил бы его, если бы Лу Хань сказал адрес, но это желание не было настолько сильным, чтобы совесть его мучила.

Тот появился через неделю — как Сехун и предполагал, не то что без термокостюма, а даже без шапки. У Лу Ханя были красные уши и щёки, когда он ярко улыбнулся хмурому Сехуну, ждущему на третьей остановке, отросшая чёлка, колющая веки, синяки под глазами и обветренные губы — и все эти мелочи, словно со старинной фотокарточки, почему-то отпечатались у Сехуна в голове.

— Мне надо кое-что купить, — сказал тогда Сехун безапелляционно. — И ты пойдёшь со мной.  
— Я тут вспомнил, — радостно выдохнул Лу Хань облачко пара, подпрыгивая на месте. — У меня в учебнике было написано… зови меня «хёном»?  
— Мы что, в двадцать первом веке? — поморщился Сехун и снял с ушей утепляющие пластины. — На, держи. Отморозишь, пока до отсеков дойдём.

Лу Хань удивлённо глянул на них, но принял, засияв, «надо же, тёплые, и слышно всё», он как ребёнок радовался новым технологиям. Сехун и представить не мог, каково это — расти без всяких удобств, но получилось так, что только взрослые могли тосковать о прошлом, как по будущему, а у Лу Ханя просто не было такой возможности.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил тот уже серьёзно, немного замявшись. — Я знаю, что мы не в особо близких отношениях, которые предполагают такое обращение, но… мне было бы приятно.  
— С чего я должен хотеть делать тебе приятно? — спросил Сехун, и Лу Хань растерялся.  
— Вообще… ни с чего, наверное, — неуверенно ответил он, опустив взгляд. — Ладно, прости, я не должен был…  
— Ты что, шуток не понимаешь? — вздохнул Сехун и развернулся. — Ты безнадёжен, хён.  
— Так это была шутка? — крикнул ему Лу Хань вдогонку. — О Сехун, я заявляю, что случится апокалипсис, если у тебя вдруг появится чувство юмора, серьёзно!  
— Что-то ты больно смелый сегодня, хён.

Лу Хань шагал рядом с ним в ногу, больше не отставая, и глупо улыбался.

— Соскучился, наверное.

Через две недели весь мир отмечал Новый Год — одна из самых древнейших традиций, которую никто не хотел предавать; у Сехуна в стране тоже праздновали, но два раза, сначала отдыхая, а затем, ближе к февралю, проводя время с семьёй. Сначала Сехун протащил Лу Ханя по двум торговым центрам — это была маленькая месть за беспокойство, позволил он себе думать, а на следующий день, когда они расходились, вручил пакет, открывающийся только при определённой температуре — такая, как он надеялся, была у Лу Ханя дома. Он не считал количество сообщений, пришедших ему на коннектор пару часов спустя — почему-то они сделали его немного счастливее. Сехун всё ещё думал, что это был только его эгоизм, но на следующий день Лу Хань пришёл в новой верхней одежде и с пластинами на ушах, отдав обратно всё остальное.

«Это первый и последний раз, запомни», сказал он. Он сказал ещё кучу всего вроде «я отдам деньги», «не смей думать, что я тобой пользуюсь», «и вообще, это всё потому, что я знаю, ты перестанешь со мной разговаривать, если я верну всё», но Сехуну было настолько наплевать. Сообщения предыдущего дня были сотой долей того, что он испытывал в тот момент, и как бы Сехун ни хотел, это больше не было его желанием возвысить себя на фоне остальных.

//..

Сехун никогда не был общительным парнем. Единственным его другом с поступления был Чонин — странный малый, который мог наболтать через коннектор или в сеть всё, что угодно, но молчал как рыба при общении лицом к лицу. С Сехуном ему было нормально, тот не ожидал отдачи, они просто были хорошими приятелями, которые раз в две недели списывали друг у друга домашние, если кто-то удосуживался их сделать. Сехуна и раньше обходили стороной, поэтому не было никакой разницы — после на него всего лишь стали больше смотреть. Укоряюще, с отвращением, со страхом или презрением — если бы Сехун был хоть на каплю другим, ему было бы не всё равно. Но в жизни его волновало мало вещей, и почти не существовало того, что могло по-настоящему задеть.

Учебный год закончился, как и пора экзаменов, а выпускной был обязателен для каждого, кто не хотел попасть в немилость руководящего состава. Сехун смотрел на то, как Лу Ханю вручали его сертификат — тонкая палочка, хранящая в себе все необходимые данные, с 3D-голограммой, сворачивающейся по желанию. Аплодисментов не было, только редкие хлопки, но они оба привыкли за тот год. Лу Хань отозвал его в сторону после церемонии и крепко обнял.

— Пора прощаться, — сказал он. «Ты серьёзно?», спросил Сехун взглядом, и Лу Хань поправился: — Вернее… теперь я буду искать ещё одну работу, а ты же остаёшься здесь, и… Учёба, она займёт всё время…

Лу Хань сильно нервничал или был расстроен — настолько, что путал окончания и запинался, хотя его построение предложений всегда было идеальным. Сехун не мог поверить, что тот действительно имеет в виду то, что говорит.

— Хён, — остановил он ставший бессвязным поток слов, — всегда хотел спросить. Почему ты поступил сюда? Ты же знаешь, что даже хорошие оценки не обеспечат тебе хорошее будущее здесь.

Лу Хань глубоко вздохнул и снова улыбнулся. Лу Хань улыбался бесчисленное количество раз, когда ему было грустно или нехорошо, улыбкой он защищался от всего — но именно тогда Сехуну почему-то стало очень тошно. Всего на секунду — он не понял из-за чего и как, но в носу засвербило, и он придержал дыхание.

— Даже на самой ужасной работе здесь я буду получать больше, чем мог бы заработать дома, — ответил Лу Хань. — Мне было всё равно, куда поступать, лишь бы только выбраться оттуда, и именно поэтому я чувствую себя виноватым перед родителями. Я даже не знаю, простили ли они меня.  
— Ты не звонил им? — спросил Сехун тихо, и Лу Хань покачал головой.  
— Ни разу за этот год.

Сехун помолчал.

— Ты думаешь, что я не найду для тебя времени?  
— Найдёшь, но это будет гораздо реже, — ответил Лу Хань, как будто уверял в очевидном; как будто Сехун болел и не хотел этого понимать, а Лу Хань был доктором, убеждающим его в том, что требуется лечение. — Ты же и сам всё понимаешь. Только не обвиняй меня в том, что я больше не хочу… быть рядом с тобой.

Лу Хань задумался, подбирая те слова, и Сехуна резануло формулировкой. Быть друзьями, общаться — было так много способов описать их отношения, а Лу Хань сказал: «быть рядом», как будто он являлся чьей-то тенью и значил всего ничего.

— Ясно, — сказал Сехун. — То есть ты хочешь, чтобы мы виделись иногда, или сразу оборвать?

Лу Хань почему-то потянулся к нему — «Сехун, я…» — но Сехун отступил, увернувшись от его рук.

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Лу Хань. — Я действительно… не хочу портить тебе жизнь. Мне здесь не место, и это знает каждый, а особенно… Сехун, пожалуйста.  
— Что «пожалуйста»? — вновь оттолкнул его ладони Сехун. — О чём ты меня просишь? Ты всё решил уже и за меня, и за себя, чего ты ждёшь?

Это было жестоко для Лу Ханя, он понимал: и слова, и действия; но у Сехуна было такое впервые, и он не знал, как унять это в себе. У Лу Ханя задрожала нижняя губа — Сехун своего добился, и весь запал испарился сразу же.

— У нас странные отношения, — сказал он. Лу Хань кивнул, смотря куда-то ему за спину. — Но я думаю, что в этом виноват ты, потому что не считаешь себя равным мне.  
— Не считаю, — подтвердил тот и кашлянул: сел голос.

Сехун устало вздохнул и дошёл до пустующих сидений недалеко — они плавно покачивались над электромагнитными плитами и мягко вибрировали. Лу Хань приземлился рядом через несколько секунд.

— Прости, — пересилил себя Сехун. — Я понимаю, ты старше и считаешь себя более взрослым. Знаешь, как лучше для меня и для себя, и всё в этом роде.  
— Разве это не так? — оттолкнулся Лу Хань от пола, чуть крутанувшись, и легонько толкнул Сехуна острой коленкой в бедро.  
— Я бы согласился, если бы при всём при этом ты своим энтузиазмом не делал хуже.

Лу Хань открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но промолчал — Сехун так и знал, что нечем. Хотел как лучше, получилось как всегда. Он бы понял, если бы Лу Хань выдал такое полгода назад, когда они и не разговаривали особо. Сейчас же Сехун не понимал всё это поверхностное самопожертвование, не понимал тех эгоистичных желаний, которые толкали Лу Ханя на это — каждый человек всё делал только на благо себе. Настолько боялся того, что Сехун уйдёт первым?

— Ты мне очень дорог, — сказал внезапно Лу Хань. — Поэтому иногда я совершаю глупые поступки. Прости меня тоже, пожалуйста.

Шумно было где-то вдалеке — там находился концертный зал, вокруг же не было никого, только один раз торопливо пробежала мимо парочка выпускников. Помещение отсека было огромным, а они были совсем одни; Сехун не знал, где он был бы сейчас, если бы не было Лу Ханя, как ни банально это выглядело и как по-дурацки ни звучало у него в голове.

— Ладно. Так как я из нас двоих мыслю более здраво, — сформулировал наконец он, — то мы будем придерживаться того, что скажу я.

Лу Хань согласно промычал, не отрывая глаз от носков своей обуви.

— Отец подарил мне в честь окончания дом в пятом секторе, — продолжил Сехун. — Не слишком большой, всего один этаж, пятьдесят второй, но всё же.  
— Поздравляю, — тихо хмыкнул Лу Хань.  
— Я думаю, что одному мне там будет скучновато, — дёрнул его за рукав Сехун, приподняв брови. — Да и кто будет там заботиться обо мне, хён? Я же умру от голода.  
— Я не перееду к тебе, — нахмурился Лу Хань. — Ни за что. Это твой дом, а я…  
— А ты поживёшь со мной, потому что я этого хочу, — закончил за него Сехун. — И ты этого хочешь. Давай ты не будешь обманывать себя и говорить, что тебе в твоей комнатке будет лучше, чем у меня. Мы же взрослые люди…  
— Мне правда будет лучше, — упорствовал Лу Хань, и Сехун вздохнул: и почему только они оба родились под знаком барана.  
— Лучше одному, чем со мной?

Лу Хань не отвечал, и Сехун поклялся себе, что это будет его первым и последним жестом слабости: больше он не покажет Лу Ханю и не напомнит себе, как сильно он позволил себе привязаться к человеку. Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны чужой ладони с выступающими ниточками вен. Лу Хань был всё таким же — лицо пятилетнего ребёнка, рыжеватые волосы и улыбка, хоть синяки под глазами стали виднее, а скулы осунулись.

— Ты бессовестный парень, — сказал Лу Хань. — Вьёшь из меня верёвки.

Так давно никто не говорил. Сехун отвернулся и позволил себе улыбнуться.

//..

Сехун открыл глаза, тяжело дыша, и огляделся — всё те же стены Госпиталя. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, выброс адреналина во время сна; явление настолько редкое для него, что отзывалось всегда тревожными молоточками. Перед ним стояла сестра в маске-респираторе, и он послушно протянул руку для идентификации личности.

— Ответственный за пациента Лу Ханя, пройдёмте, — сказала она. Голос, озвучивавший её реплики, был металлическим и холодным, таким же ничего не значащим, как и её взгляд. Это была её работа, и ей было всё равно, умирает ли человек на её глазах или выходит из комы. А ведь Сехун ещё вчера считал принятие анестетиков, влияющих на определённые части мозга, неплохим решением во врачебной практике.

Платформа лифта почему-то начала опускаться ниже, а не выше — туда, где располагались больные. Что было в подземных уровнях Госпиталя, никто не знал, но ходило много слухов о разного вида экспериментах. Сехун незаметно проверил сеть на контроллере — так и есть, волны глушились, и ярко-жёлтый цвет потускнел.

Сестра вводила разные коды доступа больше пяти раз, пока они углублялись в подземный лабиринт здания, и по мере того, как текли секунды, Сехун понимал всё яснее: никто не собирался выпускать оттуда кого-либо, кроме посторонних. Волосы вставали дыбом от этой мысли. Доктор, встретивший его в кабинете, был японцем и не внушал никакого доверия. Они обменялись приветствиями, и Сехуну предложили сесть.

— Как он? — вырвалось у него до того, как он успел сформулировать вопрос. Доктор Фудзикава достал лазерную ручку и включил голограмму с данными, приглушив в комнате свет.  
— Начнём с того, что он в сознании, — указал на нужную строку тот. — Пришёл буквально через час после поступления. Напомню, что с момента регистрации пациента прошло десять часов, которых недостаточно для полного анализа процессов, происходящих в организме.  
— Что уже выяснилось?

Сехун читал знакомые буквы английского языка, но не понимал, ведь он был настолько же далёк от биологической химии, как Лу Хань — от микросхем и нанопроцессоров. Специфические лексические термины на иностранном никогда не были его сильной стороной. Доктор развернул следующий лист, и Сехун немного отодвинулся, чтобы 3D-проекция его не задела.

— Мы имеем дело со случаем, не имеющим прецедента. Вы знаете, что те, кто выжили после Атомной трагедии, подверглись незначительному облучению в пределах нормы. Если доза облучения превышает все исследуемые стандарты, то человек умирает вне зависимости от помощи, которую мы в силах оказать. Однако этот парень…

Сехун стиснул зубы — неприкрытое восхищение в голосе напрягало. Доктор развернул следующий лист с подробными анализами крови и клеток.

— Статистика показывает, что, несмотря на Атомную катастрофу, в китайских семьях из десяти детей девять здоровы, а один с некоторыми генетическими дефектами, начиная от необременительных физических недостатков и кончая синдромом Дауна. Высока вероятность летального исхода этой десятой части недоразвитых детей. Однако все признаки показывают, что Лу Хань был здоровым ребёнком до определённого возраста.

Сехун прищурился при виде скачущего графика.

— По генетическим данным развития клеток можно предположить, что в возрасте десяти лет Лу Хань получил дозу облучения, превышающую норму. Ребёнок должен был умереть, но этого не произошло — организм блокировал распад радионуклидов и замену атомов в клетках. Вы понимаете?

Сехун посмотрел на доктора, ожидая объяснения. 

— Его репарационные механизмы удивительны. Возможно, его клетки затронула неизвестная доселе мутация, и если мы исследуем этот случай, то действительно сможем как-то помочь людям, умирающим от радиации…  
— Мне это неважно, — остановил поток слов Сехун. — _Вы_ понимаете? Меня интересует, что с ним сейчас. Он ведь в сознании? Можно продолжить лечение дистанционно?

Доктор Фудзикава выключил голограмму и встал, направляясь к выходу, и Сехун непонимающе последовал за ним. «Пойдёмте», бросили ему через плечо, «возможно, всё станет более очевидным для вас, если вы увидите это воочию». Тревожные молоточки били всё сильнее, но Сехун не знал, что он может сделать.

Это было похоже на лабораторию, совмещённую с допросным центром — по одну сторону стекла была пустая операционная, по другую же сновали люди в масках, слышался бесконечный шёпот и шелест работающих приборов. Сехун поначалу не заметил, а потом прильнул к перегородке как можно ближе — Лу Хань был там, сидящий к нему спиной на краю капсулы Рентгена, весь в белом.

— Видимость только с этой стороны, — предупредил Фудзикава и активировал экран под стеклом, включив видеозапись. Сехун непонимающе отстранился — кислородная маска закрывала половину лица Лу Ханя, в то время как вокруг головы проецировалась половинчатая сфера.  
— Это аналог активности его мозга, — указал доктор на неё. — Как вы видите, он показывает, какие зоны наиболее активны при том или ином импульсном воздействии. В общем можно заключить, что мозг задействует более шести процентов своих ресурсов, который является максимумом для человека на данный момент. Возможно, поэтому он смог в какой-то степени управлять остальным организмом — мы предполагаем, что это происходит через нервную систему…

Лу Хань обернулся, и Сехун перестал слышать что-либо вокруг. Глаза Лу Ханя, одинаково добрые ко всем, были не его цвета — не тёплого, тёмно-карего. Лу Хань встал на ноги, обойдя открытую капсулу и осматривая стену и потолок перед собой в нескольких метрах — Сехун не знал, стена это была или зеркало, всё, что угодно; знал только, что Лу Хань не мог его видеть. А в следующую секунду Лу Хань опустил голову, и Сехун почувствовал, как накатило. Лу Хань смотрел чуть левее, в сторону, но как будто прямо в лицо, и Сехун сместился вбок, ощущая что-то непонятное и пугающее.

Гетерохромия — радужка правого глаза была светло-голубой, даже серой, и только кое-где остались тёмные крапинки; левого — зеленоватой. 

Лу Хань поднял ладонь и прикоснулся ей к поверхности — в том месте голограмма расплылась и пошла помехами. У него больше не было контроллера, и Сехун не понимал, что это могло означать, но это точно не было чем-то хорошим. Мягкий металл на его руке отозвался короткой вибрацией на принятый сигнал — Сехун опустил глаза и прочитал сообщение от неизвестного.

«Забери меня».

Сети не было.

//..

— Брось, Хань, ты дурак? Все знают, что там опасно, не ходи! Пускай придурок Цзя Фэй подавится своим спором! Ты знаешь, что происходит, если сходить туда и остаться на пару минут? Говорят, брат моего отца сделал так, а потом его тошнило кровью, а ещё позже он умер! Лу Хань!

Лу Хань схватился за проволоку в неудачном месте и тут же отдёрнул пальцы, шипя от боли, — ладонь рассекла глубокая кровоточащая царапина. Исин внизу продолжал что-то говорить, но Лу Хань не слушал — до верха ограждения оставалось меньше метра, и он уже пообещал себе, что сделает это. Всего-то и надо, что отойти на сто метров от забора первого уровня, сделать так, чтобы Исин включил запись видео, и остаться так минут на десять. Фэй обещал ему тысячу юаней, если сделает, а такие деньги на дороге не валялись — Лу Хань знал, что не хочет жить в этой грязной стране, и ему нужны будут средства на то, чтобы сбежать.

— Исин, сколько?!

Тот прекратил хрустеть костяшками и прищурился.

— Метров пятьдесят будет… Лу Хань, вернись! Я расскажу твоей маме, если ты не умрёшь! Если умрёшь, всё равно расскажу!  
— Ты классный друг, Исин!

Лу Хань отошёл ещё дальше, хмуро топча высокую траву. 

— Включай!  
— Я серьёзно расскажу твоей маме!  
— Включай, нюня!

Исин со вздохом раскрыл камеру и прижался поближе к сетке.

— Скажи Цзя Фэю привет!  
— Ты мудло, Цзя Фэй, и ты за это заплатишь! В прямом смысле!

Лу Хань сел на корточки, когда осматривать вокруг было уже нечего — поле, бурелом неподалёку, холмы и горы ещё дальше. Ненадолго из-за туч выглянуло солнце, и Лу Хань заинтересованно ковырнул землю — что-то блеснуло, и он принялся разгребать влажные комья почвы. Оно было похоже на прозрачный пластик, к которому было пришито что-то белое — Лу Хань потянул на себя с силой, чтобы вытащить уже на свет и рассмотреть, что это. Иногда они находили на свалках что-то непонятное, что по определению не могло работать, но зато красивое, а следовательно, продаваемое на рынке.

Белая ткань, кое-где подгнившая, разошлась, и Лу Хань отшатнулся, отдёрнув руки и завалившись на спину. Рыжие муравьи, крупные, размером с пол его ногтя, копошились, потревоженные его действиями. Лу Хань поднялся, высунув язык от отвращения, и вытянул шею — это не было муравейником. Три дыры, две круглые, а одна продолговатая… Лу Хань зажал себе рот — желудок скрутило, но унять порыв не удалось, и через горло пошло тёплое и жидкое. Лу Хань откашлялся, сплюнув, — во рту стоял мерзкий вкус.

— Лу Хань! — послышалось вдалеке. — Возвращайся, десять минут прошло!

Исин уже выключил камеру и ждал его, просунув нос через крупные клетки сетки. Лу Хань сплюнул ещё раз: картинка в голове не исчезла, и в животе всё поджималось. Исин взволнованно хмурился.

— Что там было?  
— Труп.  
— Что?!   
— Трупов никогда не видел, что ли? — покосился на него Лу Хань, примериваясь, куда б поставить ногу. Ладонь больно саднила. — Обыкновенный и разложившийся. Всё чёрное, там ещё муравьи были…  
— И-иу, — протянул Исин, — нет-нет-нет, не рассказывай мне, ненавижу насекомых!

Лу Хань перекинул обе ноги на ту сторону и спрыгнул, отряхивая руки. Исин искал что-то в сумке, а потом протянул ему влажные салфетки.

— Пластырь потом дам.  
— Да не нужно…  
— Ага, а мать тебе опять по ушам надаёт…

Лу Хань вытер царапину, стараясь сильно не нажимать, свернул использованное в комочек и пропихнул через ограждение на ту сторону, а когда обернулся, Исин кашлянул.

— Ты чего? Пойдём уже.  
— У тебя кровь из носа…  
— Да ну? — не поверил Исин и вытер над губой тыльной стороной ладони, оставив широкую красную полосу от костяшек до запястья. — Ой…

Исин посмотрел Лу Ханю в глаза — испуганно, а в следующую секунду свалился в траву. Лу Хань закричал…

//..

Кто-то пронзительно завизжал — Сехун очнулся и вздрогнул: рядом с огромными аппаратами какая-то женщина корчилась в судорогах на полу. Та, что трясла её за плечи, причитая что-то неразборчиво, в следующий миг захрипела и схватилась за ткань комбинезона на груди, упав рядом. Взревела тревога, всё вокруг окрасилось синим и алым, что-то разбилось, все ломанулись к выходу — воцарился хаос. Сехун глянул на доктора — тот непонимающе осматривал исказившийся экран, не реагирующий на прикосновения и вскоре погасший.

Лу Хань забарабанил по стеклу кулаками, беззвучно шевеля губами: в лабораторной тоже включилась аварийная система сигнализации. «Выпустите меня», «Сехун», «Я знаю, что ты здесь», «Откройте двери!» — на контроллер сыпались сообщения, Сехун не успевал их читать. Справа грузно осело на пол тело — Фудзикава кашлял, выплёвывая сгустки крови. У Сехуна потемнело перед глазами.

Вход в лабораторию был левее, через проходную комнату дезинфекции, оборудованную двумя кодами. Почему-то заболело сердце — Сехун стиснул зубы и, присев, отцепил карту пропуска с комбинезона доктора. После первой двери на него пахнуло чем-то отвратительно стерильным, и он чуть не задохнулся — у всех работников были маски-респираторы, у него нет. Вторая дверь поддалась только после окончания процедуры — Сехун ввалился в помещение прямо Лу Ханю на руки.

— Сехун, — зашептал тот быстро, не выдерживая его веса и опускаясь на колени, — боже, что с тобой, Сехун, скажи что-нибудь, Сехун-а…

Он прикрыл глаза — голос Лу Ханя был везде, кровь в ушах пульсировала как никогда громко, а дышать было очень сложно. Казалось, в груди что-то взорвалось, но он был всё ещё жив, он всё ещё мог ощущать мир вокруг и прикосновения Лу Ханя.

— Сейчас сдохну, честное слово, — просипел он, и почему-то боль отступила. Лу Хань нервно хмыкнул, а потом уткнулся лбом Сехуну в плечо, крепко его обнимая. Сехун лежал там, слушая вежливые механические инструкции и чувствуя, как нагревается его рубашка от частых вдохов и выдохов. Головная боль исчезла, глаза перестали слезиться — и он понимал, что причиной был Лу Хань, больше некому.

Контроллер завибрировал, и Сехун опустил глаза, чтобы прочитать. Лу Хань никогда бы не осмелился сказать этого вслух, и Сехун внезапно подумал: вот он — высший уровень эгоизма человека, не сравнимый ни с какими иными его проявлениями, что были раньше. Он отмер, когда Лу Хань странно вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, и отстранился, вставая и помогая Сехуну встать.

— Что с тобой произошло?  
— Не знаю.

Лу Хань улыбнулся, покачав головой, — он и в самом деле не знал, и Сехун отодвинул в сторону сомнения. Нужно было уходить оттуда; Сехун отвёл Лу Ханю чёлку, и тот, поняв, содрал со лба налепленные микродатчики.

Они шли к лифтам, поднимались наверх — никого не было; только на первом этаже мельтешил туда и обратно персонал. Они вышли на улицу — по воздуху с рёвом пронеслись служебные машины. Время приближалось к восьми утра, белые воротнички спешили на работу плотной массой, совсем светло; солнце взошло несколько часов назад. Они шагнули в поток — Лу Хань вцепился Сехуну в рукав, прячась у него за спиной: люди вокруг останавливались и бесшумно падали на облицованный дорогой плиткой тротуар.

— Они умирают? — спросил Сехун негромко, потянув того за локоть и продолжив путь. За их спинами послышался скрежет тормозов и звон разбитого стекла при столкновении. Лу Хань дёрнулся, но Сехун перекинул руку через его плечо и закрыл ладонью глаза. — Не смотри.  
— Не знаю, — облизав губы, ответил Лу Хань, продолжая идти. Сехун убрал руку, доверяя ему — тот и правда опустил взгляд и не мог увидеть, как жизнь вокруг потихоньку испаряется. Никто не кричал, как в Госпитале, просто не успевал. Люди словно засыпали.  
— Счётчик Гейгера, — помолчав, сказал Лу Хань. — Когда мне было лет тринадцать, что-то произошло на уроке в школе. Мы проходили радиацию и катастрофу — ты не можешь представить, мы каждый год учили правила обращения, меры предосторожности, учили очень много всего, что вряд ли бы нам могло пригодиться в будущем. Учитель показал нам этот небольшой прибор, а я как-то… задумался, вспомнив своего друга…  
— Исина? — спросил Сехун. Лу Хань не удивился, просто кивнул.  
— Я вспомнил его, мне было очень плохо, я был так сильно виноват, и мне было всё равно, что нам хотят показать. Тогда показания на счётчике увеличились, стали зашкаливать, все выбежали из класса. Мне было всё равно тогда.  
— Радиация?   
— Да. Люди не живут, если становятся её источником, а я почему-то жив.  
— И я.  
— Я бы никому не позволил.

Это многое объясняло. Сехун свернул на парковку с машинами, активируя карту. Лу Хань выбрал светло-фиолетовую, усевшись на сидение справа и включив панель управления. 

— А сообщения на контроллер?  
— Какие сообщения?

Сехун поставил автопилот, задав адрес, и подвинулся к нему, показывая. Лу Хань пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею… Кто из нас двоих лучше разбирается?  
— Наверное, с волнами связано. Что-то мне подсказывает, что специалист из меня после учёбы будет так себе.

Дома было тихо. Если бы они возвращались после ночного дежурства Лу Ханя (иногда Сехун не мог заснуть и приходил к нему, и они оба сидели, наблюдая за жизнью завода через камеры, и смеялись над тупыми шутками друг друга), то всё было бы по-другому — Сехун бы завалился спать, а Лу Хань ушёл готовить кофе и пролистывать утренние новости, потому что до его следующей работы оставалась всего пара часов. Было всего два раза (Сехун помнил хорошо оба), когда Лу Хань приходил к нему в комнату, с осторожностью отдавая дымящуюся кружку во власть антигравитационным панелям, а не звал с кухни. 

В тот первый раз Лу Хань сел на его кровать (Сехун тогда настолько вымотался после сдачи какого-то задания, что заснул ещё у Лу Ханя на работе) и сказал: «Эй, О Сехун, тебе сегодня ко второй паре» и «лучше бы тебе проснуться в следующие пять минут, соня». Сехун подумал что-то не очень цензурное, но забыл об этом в ту же секунду; Лу Хань свистяще выдохнул у него над ухом, а потом лёг сзади, обнимая поверх живота. «Хён-ты-что-творишьнеделайтак», хотел сказать Сехун, но Лу Хань подпихнул ему подушку под голову и предупреждающе шикнул — и они почти проспали: Сехун четвёртую пару, а Лу Хань подработку. Сехун пришёл после учёбы, и кофе, остывший и безвкусный, всё ещё плавал рядом с его постелью, и не было в этом ничего смешного — но он улыбался как дурак, вспоминая утреннюю спешку.

Во второй раз тем, что Лу Хань принёс, был не кофе, а какой-то горячий раствор; у Сехуна текли сопли и болели уши, и он совершенно точно был самым несчастным человеком в Южной Корее. «Ты дурак, это же суп», смеялся Лу Хань, Сехун хмуро глядел на него, закутанный в термоплатки так, будто у него болели зубы, «ну же, моё солнце, ложку за маму». Сехун делал вид, что его сейчас стошнит от всех этих сахарных словечек, но ел, потом терпел, когда его поили ещё чем-то, а потом заснул, измученный приёмами пищи и лекарств и переодеваниями. Лу Хань брал отгулы ради него, а Сехун думал, что больше всего ему хотелось выпнуть хёна на работу, чтобы не говорить «спасибо», сгорая со стыда.

Лу Хань развёл тонкие жалюзи, прищурившись от полоски солнечного света, бьющего в глаза. У них было ещё несколько минут — слышался неясный гул приближающихся аэролётов. Сехун сел на высокий стул, устроив локти на столе и положив подбородок на них.

— Сделай мне кофе?

Лу Хань нажал на пару кнопок, делая так, чтобы в комнате было светло, и отошёл к столешнице с приборами. Сехун смотрел на медленные и всё ещё неуклюжие движения и думал, хотелось ли ему что-либо сказать или признаться в чём-то. Выходило, что нет.

Лу Хань внезапно замер и развернулся к нему — потекла кровь из носа, и он задышал часто и неровно. От боли закатывались глаза; Сехун знал, каково это, поэтому встал на ноги и подошёл, протянув салфетку. Лу Хань сполз на пол, не реагируя, и Сехун сел рядом с ним, вытирая кровь за него. Лу Хань усмехнулся и приоткрыл глаза — слезящиеся и разноцветные, от которых Сехуну было немного жутко.

— Больно.  
— Прости, — сказал Сехун.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ничего не могу сделать.

Звуки нарастали; они были совсем рядом, а потом Сехун услышал громкие приказы выйти и сдаться, усиленные динамиками. Там говорили много слов, много чего обещали, но он не верил — не то чтобы существовал иной выход.

— Сехун, знаешь… — прошептал Лу Хань, и тот обернулся к нему, — знаешь…

Его радужка медленно наполнялась карим цветом: зелёный, голубой и серый исчезали, как и живой блеск. Сехун понял — и улыбнулся настолько ярко, настолько мог, несмотря на то что уже ничего не видел из-за слёз. 

//..

— Сехун, а как её включить?  
— Берёшь и включаешь.  
— Если бы я знал как, я бы не спрашивал.

Лу Хань стоял у него над душой, а ему надо было сдавать домашнюю завтра, в которой он ни черта не понимал. Можно было написать Чонину, как вариант, но Сехун был уверен, что тот в том же положении.

— Лу Хань, отвали, пожалуйста, — нервно процедил Сехун. — Я занят.  
— Ты не можешь уделить мне пять минут? — скрестил тот руки на груди.  
— Нет, потому что ты спрашиваешь совершенно идиотские вещи!

Сехун раздражённо посмотрел на него, еле сдерживаясь, — впервые Лу Хань был настолько не вовремя со своими расспросами.

— Ладно, — сказал Лу Хань наконец. — Больше не буду спрашивать, если тебе в тягость.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Сехун. — А теперь оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста.

Лу Хань ушёл — пикнула закрывшаяся дверь, и стало очень тихо. Сехун читал учебник ещё минут пять, пока не понял, что вообще не воспринимает информацию: в голову лезли только те многие моменты, когда Лу Хань в абсолютном неведении спрашивал, как работает та или иная техника. Сехун смеялся, пока Лу Хань обиженно не напомнил, что его этому не учили, и рос он в совершенно других условиях. Корейский язык он зубрил по ещё бумажным учебникам — а других у них и не было; поэтому его реплики иногда немного старомодны.

— Сам? — не поверил Сехун. — Без учителя?

Лу Хань кивал, всё ещё оскорблённый, а Сехун осмыслял. «Ого», сказал он тогда, «вот блин», «нет, серьёзно, ты невероятен». Лу Хань отворачивался и не слушал, пока Сехун не бубнил робкое и неловкое «прости», «ты же знаешь, я не со зла». Конечно, Лу Хань знал, но Сехун иногда был до невозможности грубым и нетактичным ребёнком, что игнорировать было очень сложно.

Сехун думал — боже, конечно же Лу Хань не знает не то что как включать эту дурацкую кофемашину. О том, что нажимать, чтобы сделать то, что ему хочется, он точно не имел никакого понятия. Если бы был голосовой интерфейс, было бы легче, но Сехун в самом деле терпеть не мог эти вежливые механические неживые голоса.

Он со вздохом отложил учебные материалы и свернул голограммы, бесшумно выходя из своей комнаты и крадясь в комнату Лу Ханя. У того дверь всегда была открытой — хозяин лежал на животе поперёк кровати, сосредоточенно вычитывая что-то с контроллера. Это тоже было бесполезно — обилие той лексики, о наличии которой тот и не подозревал, делало текст набором из местоимений. Сехун вздохнул, направляясь на кухню и прихватывая по пути пачку стикеров и карандаш — то, чем любил пользоваться Лу Хань, хотя писать что-то своей рукой Сехун ненавидел.

Сехун успел прошмыгнуть к себе, когда Лу Хань, повторяя вслух негромко «найти тач-панель», «провести, а потом уже сориентируюсь», прошёл мимо. Закрывшись, он устроился за рабочим столом, развернув опять, что ему было нужно, но всё равно невольно продолжил прислушиваться к происходящему в доме. 

Его дверь пиликнула только минут через пятнадцать — Сехун даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, погрузившись в учёбу. И почему только Лу Хань всё время знал пароль?

— Сехун? — негромко позвали его. — Прости, что отвлекаю.

Сехун обернулся — Лу Хань держал в руках чашку с кофе и сиял. Сехун смутился, стараясь не смотреть на него.

— Чего?  
— Попробуешь?

Сехун кивнул; Лу Хань отдал ему тару и замер, ожидая оценки. Сехун сделал глоток — кофе почти ничем не отличался от того, какой можно было купить в магазине, разве что на кнопки тыкал кое-кто знакомый.

— Вкусно, — сказал он, отставив кружку на стол, — и прости меня, пожалуйста.

Извиняться за что-то серьёзное всегда было трудно: горло сжимало, словно гордость не хотела победы совести или других чувств. Лу Хань шагнул к нему и обнял, похлопав по спине.

— Это неважно, — сказал он, — в конце концов, все ссорятся. Важно совсем другое, а не умение жить без скандалов.  
— Я эгоист, — вздохнул Сехун, и это было своего рода признанием. — Очень сильно эгоист.  
— Настолько же, насколько и я, — ответил Лу Хань.

Сехун стиснул его в объятиях чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и отпустил. Лу Хань улыбался очень часто, улыбался всегда — очень тонко, очень нежно, всегда немного устало; словно восполнял весь тот запас эмоций, который не хотел и не мог отдать Сехун. И когда-нибудь, решил он, — тогда, когда Лу Ханю будет грустно или больно, — то, что по крупицам дарили ему всё время, что они находились рядом друг с другом, Сехун сможет отдать _целиком_.


End file.
